1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile and more particularly, to a two surface transmitting facsimile which is made to be able to transmit the contents of both surfaces of a manuscript by setting one time by utilizing one contact image sensor (hereinafter CIS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of facsimiles are well known in the art. One such conventional facsimile is constructed as shown in FIG. 8, which includes an automatic document feeding roll (hereinafter ADR roll) 1 for automatically transmitting the document, an automatic document feeding rubber (hereinafter ADF rubber) 2, a feed roll 3 and a pinch roll 3' for feeding document paper, respectively, a contact image sensor hereinafter 5 for detecting the front end of the document paper, and an eject roll 7 and a pinch roll 7' for discharging the document paper, respectively, and wherein the respectively parts are arranged by turns so that the document paper can be transmitted via a linear conveying path.
According to the above-mentioned conventional facsimile, when a document paper is laid between the ADF roll 1 and ADF rubber 2, the document paper is conveyed in a direction indicated by the arrow of the ADF roll 1 and is passed between the feed roll 3 and pinch roll 3'. When a front point reading sensor 4 is operated, the CIS 5 is turned ON, and while the document paper is transmitted by a transmitting roll 6, its bottom surface is read out and is then discharged via the eject roll 7 and the pinch roll 7'.
Such a transmitting system of the conventional facsimile has a problem that there has been not only a disadvantage that when the document paper is set, only the bottom surface could be transmitted, but also when the top surface is desired to be transmitted, the document paper must turned over and be manually set again.